List of Arlene Characters
''Note: This page will expand with each new character introduced. Also, info boxes may be scattered at best, but it is organized by order of each heading'' Main Series Characters Arlene Check out separate page https://fiction-foundry.fandom.com/wiki/Arlene(Character) Tiffany Tiffany is one of the main characters in the Arlene franchise. She is Arlene’s best friend and DiamondVille’s biggest helper. She has a great sense of party planning and has a knack for keeping things perfect. While she can be a bit of a wack-a-doodle sometimes, she does have a great sense of intelligence. She can tell when things are not normal, she can think of a plan in under a minute, and she knows the names, birthdays, preferences, and location of every single DiamondVille citizen by memory. Origin The idea on Tiffany was don during the planning of the original graphic novel. Her original design has her wearing a pink and green dress with no sleeves, but during revisions, it was change to violet with sleeves to show Tiffany taste for clothing. Her name was originally planned to be just Tiffy, but that was when Robert didn’t realize it wasn’t a real name. Robert made her full first name Tiffany while sticking with the name Tiffy as a abbreviated name. In the first Arlene installment, she was given a serious and cautious personality. But beginning with the tv show, her mood was still the same, but she was given a peppy happy mood to go along with it. Relationships Arlene When you think Tiffy, you’d always think of Arlene’s Best Friend. Being the person who taught Arlene about life, their relationship is bigger than one might expect. They always help each other out in a situation and always look out for each other. They’re basically a picture of friendship and helpfulness. Trivia * Tiffany is one of the fewer character to go through changes during revisions * During original recording, Andrea was asks to combine a peppy impression and a cautious impression. It would sound similar to Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Tiffany was originally gonna be voiced by Tara Strong, but Robert thought that it was too expected and common and he wanted her to sound unique. Kyle Kyle is considered the main antagonist in the Arlene franchise. Being Arlene’s biggest rival, Kyle is cold and bruiting. He is the king of all drogans and has a grudge against DiamondVille and Tiberius after he abandon the Galactic Comets, only to find out they can create creatures without him. This lead to Kyle’s bitter cold heart and ultimately gave them the potential to take his aggression on all of Mystico humanity. He was only around for the theatrical installments and has zero appearances in the tv show outside of mentions and archive footage, making him one of the fewer characters to not be included in every single Arlene project Origin Kyle was originally named Kye as an abbreviation. But unlike with Tiffany, Robert didn’t stick with the name and it was change to Kyle, after Robert’s childhood best friend. Before revisions, Kyle was the only antagonist planned in the original graphic novel, other than Ripjaw. During revision, he was given a right hand man, Deacon. Kyle’s design has him wearing a sleeveless robe mainly because Robert had trouble with making sleeves. He was originally meant to have no hands, but it was change to make Kyle look more human. They would just be covered by the robe. Relationships Ripjaw During the beginning, Ripjaw and Kyle were really close friends. Their friendship together was really good. They’d work together and look out for each other. That all change with the birth of Zira. Around her life, Kyle paid more attention to her than Ripjaw. This left him jealous and he made his decision to abandon him. This left Kyle frustrated and literally hurting him on purpose. Their friendship has basically just went down the toilet. Trivia * This was Will Ferrell’s first time voicing a character in a feature film * Kyle’s middle name is an homage to Kobe Bryant * Kyle couldn’t make any appearances in the tv outside of cameos and mentions. This was because Will Ferrell was unable to revise the character and Robert needed sometime to find someone to voice him. Tiberius Tiberius is one of the main characters in the Arlene franchise. He was the GC Member of Intelligence and one of Arlene, Taylor, Ripjaw, and Phantom’s creators. He used to live in Mystico before it was wiped out entirely. He and his friends managed to escape the carnage, with him and his best friend, Trevor, heading for Earth. Coming up with the plans for Arlene, he went to get the ingredients needed to created it, only to disappear into Mystico Prison by Kyle and Deacon. Origin Tiberius has gone through, to put at lightly, the most changes out of all the other characters. His original design had him with a blue mustache, but after he was given a purple mustache after a color error, Robert stuck with it. His original name was gonna be Chansey, but after Robert found out the name was used for a Pokémon, it was changed to Tiberius after revisions to avoid copyrighted violation. Tiberius was named after James Tiberius Kirk, a character from Star Trek. This was done to show the audience that he was from somewhere outside of our galaxy. Relationships Trevor One of Tiberius best friends, Trevor, goes a long way. Tiberius and Trevor were both members of the Galactic Comets and the bestest of friends. When Mystico was decimated and they GC had to leave the planet, Trevor went with Tiberius to protect the world. When Tiberius disappeared when he landed on Earth to create a creature, Trevor finished his plan. They’re more than just friends. They’re almost like partners. Teresa Tiberius has a long and special relationship with his wife, Teresa. They go WA-A-AY back. They first met at Mystico, they were both Semi-Mutated Drogans, and they formed the Galactic Comets when they later met Kyle and other semi mutated Drogans, Trevor and Tyson. Tiberius and Teresa both came up with Ripjaw and Taylor and they cherished those creations the most. But when things at Mystico was going 6 feet underground, Tiberius and Teresa were eventually split up, up until they were both captured. Trivia * This is Robin Williams second recurring voice role in film * Tiberius is one of the fewer Drogan species who’s name doesn’t start with a D Supporting Characters The Transdimensional Vacuum Although it’s classified as a piece of machinery, the transdimensional vacuum has been confirmed by Robert to be an actual character because of it’s usage of dialogues. Trivia * The Transdimensional Vacuum was meant to be silent, but was given a voice to show it off as technology you‘d expect to be in the future * This was a robotic walk-around character in 2001, but due to it’s weight, it’s gotten reports of it running over peoples feet. **The robot was redesign to allow the tube on the Vacuum to move in the controlled direction. It was also lightened a bit so it doesn’t hurt when it runs over someone’s feet One-Time Characters Category:List of Characters